


The Deepest Secret

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Honesty, Lies, M/M, Pain, Pet Names, Secrets, Suffering, mormor, mythea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: Mycroft had hired Anthea ten years ago and made sure to do a thorough background check on her before hiring her.Jim had done the same when hiring his star sniper. Or so they had thought.Neither of them were expecting a secret so big to surface so many years after their partnerships had formed.





	1. Anthea's confession

Anthea gave a small knock on door of Mycroft's office before slowly walking in. The sound of her heels echoed though the almost empty room. She'd arranged this meeting herself as there was something she needed her boss and lover to know. She was certain that what she had to say would ruin both her personal and professional relationship she had with Mycroft. But is was because she loved him so dearly she couldn't keep this secret locked away any longer. It was still a surprise that she'd managed to get through clearing, yet alone be working with this man of power for so long. She allowed herself to take the seat opposite Mycroft, her hands shaking and her heart racing.

After a short silence Mycroft looked up at her "What can I do to help you, Anthea? It's unlike you to request one to one meetings like this."

She sighed, a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to cry, but she refused to let herself do so in front of him.

"Do you recall back when I first started here?" she said, her voice stuttering a little. 

"Of course I do, Thea. You were so young back then, and you wanted so much to be the best you could. It took time but now I couldn't have asked for a better assistant." he smiled, reaching across the desk to take her hand.

She pulled away, not wanting to be touched by him before she'd explained everything. "Mycroft...please. I need to tell you something. Something I should have said so many years ago" She couldn't believe what she was about to do. With just a short sentence she was going to throw her entire life away. Everything she had worked so hard to earn. There was no way he would keep her around afterwards and even if he did it would be only as his assistant...and only because she knew too much.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her, becoming increasingly concerned with what she was about to say. "What could possibly be that bad, Thea?" He leaned back in his chair, watching her every move, waiting to hear what she had to say.

No matter now much she fought, she couldn't hold back the tears. "I am so sorry Mycroft, but back when you did your security check on me there was something you missed. Something which I purposefully hid from you. I hacked the system so you would never know the full truth."

There was a darkness in Mycroft's eyes as he took in every word she was saying. "I don't know whether to be impressed or appalled at you right now, Anthea" he said, bitterness in his voice. "I don't know how you managed to hack the system, but I assure I will need to know to prevent any further security breaches." He reached into his pocket offering her his handkerchief. "So care to tell me what you did when you hacked into our system. You must have changed something otherwise you wouldn't feel the need to confess now"

She wiped her eyes with his handkerchief, not breaking eye contact with him. "My name" she muttered. "I hacked in to change my name" she was physically shaking and felt sick to her stomach.

Mycroft looked confused. "Why did you feel the need to change your name, dear? You knew that under my protection you would get a whole new identity anyway"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I changed my name because if you knew who I was then you'd never even think about hiring me. You see, my real name isn't Roxanne Simmons as the file says. The name I was given by my mother was Lillian Kate Moran"

There was an air of silence, waiting for Mycroft to say something. "Moran....as in the sister of Sebastian Moran?"

All Anthea could do was nod.


	2. Sebastian's confession

Sebastian lay there, Jim laying underneath his arm soaking up the post coital glow the other man was giving off. Sex with the magpie wasn't an all that regular occurrence, but when it did happen he knew Jim as at his weakest. Taking a pair of cigarettes out of the packet on the bedside table he lit them up, placing one between the lips of the Irishman. "You look most satisfied, Jimmy" he said with a grin, taking a drag and slowly exhaling. He smiled as the man wrapped himself around his arm, humming softly. "I certainly am, Moran. You know just what to do to relax me after a long and boring day" Sebastian lay there, stroking the other man's soft hair, his brain running in circles wondering if now was really the best time to tell him the truth...what he'd hidden from him all these years.

He rubbed his hand against the temple of his forehead, cigarette between his lips. Of course it was the right time. Jim wouldn't be this placid and harmless again for a very long time. Reaching into the bedside draw he took out his gun, loading it and laying it just in reach. Jim shuffled out from under his arm, watching him. "What's the gun for?" he asked, curiously, looking around the room for any hidden dangers. Seb shook his head, sighing, stubbing out the cigarette. "Protection, Jim...I have a feeling that I'll be needing it very soon". Jim sat up, reaching into his draw and pulling out his, giving Seb a small nod. "Put it away, Jimmy. You won't be needing a gun, and hopefully I won't either. It all depends on how you want to take what I have to say".

Jim placed the gun on the bed in front of his, his eyes narrowing at the other man. "What could you possibly have to say which would result in me pointing a gun at you" he said, reaching out and touching the man's knee. "You've been nothing but loyal to me for ten years. You've taken many a shot for me, and even taken a few bullets for me. Now..." he picked up the gun, stroking it. "Speak now, or I will shoot you in the kneecap before you even have a chance to explain to me what the /fuck/ is going on".

Sebastian swallowed thickly, taking his gun to hand. "You hurt me and I will hurt you back just as much...if not more. You're not exactly the kind to get your hands dirty, while I've been through years of training and am not afraid to take a shot at the man I love" He pointed the gun at the man's head, watching every precise movement he made. "Now you listen, and you listen good." He paused, keeping an eye on Jim's twitchy hands. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but it never seemed the right time to do so".

Jim rolled his eyes impatiently, snatching the gun up from the bed and pointing it at Sebastian's left kneecap. "Get to the point, sharpshooter or I will take the shot...and you will cry" he spat, his eyes turning dark, anger running through his veins. "I...I...I...I have a sister, Jim" he said, finally coming out with it, the pair of them pointing their guns at each other. "I have a younger sister. You may have heard of her before. Goes by the name of 'Anthea' and works for a government man who is quite well known to you" Jim laughed, lowing his gun. "Are you seriously telling me that /you/ are related to Mycroft Holmes' little lap bitch" Throwing his gun to the bed he held himself, laughing so hard that he was in pain.

Sebastian didn't see the funny side of it, still holding the gun poised to Jim's head. "It's not funny, Jim. You have no right to speak of my baby sister in such a way. She's not his lap bitch, she's his personal assistant and is very good at what she does". Jim calmed down, hating to see his sniper like this. "Look...I'm sorry Sebby...baby...but really? That's what you've been so worried about telling me?" He reached out, lowering the gun that was being pointed at him slightly. "I am sorry. I forget that some people actually have respect for their siblings. I prefer to toy with little Richard's emotions, breaking him down and watching him fall to my feet" He remembered how his younger brother had pretended to be him all those years ago, back when he was playing games with Sherlock. Back when playing with him was fun.

He pouted, throwing his own gun down onto the bed next to Jim's. "Look...I'm sorry too. I was just so scared that you'd make such a big deal out of it all. Yeah we still talk but it's not like anything I tell her she'll use against me, just as the same goes for her. We're family and we talk about work to each other over a cup of coffee. Its all harmless" Jim's eyes narrowed, picking his gun up and taking a shot at Sebastian's shoulder. "You stop right there, Moran" he spat, his voice dripping with anger. "I was fine with the fact that you lied to me for years, keeping your precious sister a secret. What I am NOT fine with is you talking with her about what happens between you and I at work. THAT can't be forgiven. You're nothing but a liar and a snake, Sebastian Moran. I trusted you and you just throw it back at me". 

"I SAID WE SPOKE ABOUT WORK, JIM...as in we both to each other about things that were happening. We vowed never to use that information against each other though as we have a lot of trust and respect for each other. Something I thought we had before you SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING SHOULDER!" Jim's face was red, through both anger and embarrassment. "I know..." he mumbled, scared that the other man would return the favour by shooting him back. "I know...that's why I only shot you in the shoulder, Sebby." He got up, walked to the cupboard and pulled out a towel, returning and placing it over the wound that he'd just made. "You and your sister are both snakes, but I understand why you did it."

He pressed firmly on the wound, removing the towel for a minute and taking a look at the gunshot. "Looks painful, Seb. Might have to take my knife to that to remove that bullet. It didn't go all the way through." He rolled his eyes, giving a small nod. "You'd better get on with it soon. I could do without another god damn infection. You can fucking sew it up while you're at it. I refuse to have to explain /this/ to the hospital" Jim nodded, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'll sew it up good and proper for you, and then I'll make things up to you" he smiled, kissing Sebastian tenderly. "I really am sorry, and I forgive you". "I forgive you too, you Irish cunt" Seb said, returning the kiss with a smile.


End file.
